Conventional schemes for generating images of objects or scenes include a variety of energy illuminating and collection methodologies, such as visible and infrared light-based processes (e.g., photography), and coherent electromagnetic radiation-based processes (e.g., synthetic aperture radar (SAR) and holography). While conventional (non-coherent) light-based photography allows image capture of exterior surfaces of objects in a scene, it does not create an image of where the light cannot go (behind the exterior surface of an object, such as into the interior of a building or beneath a vegetation canopy, in the case of visible light).
Synthetic aperture radar and holography use coherent electromagnetic radiation (e.g., narrow bandwidth radar pulses in the case of SAR and coherent light in the case of holography) to construct an image. Advantageously, because it processes volume-based (rather than planar-based) differential phase information, holography is able to provide for the generation of a three-dimensional image of an object. Still, its use to date has been essentially limited to controlled, volume-constrained static environments, such as an opto-physics laboratory.
There are many terrestrial regions, such as cities, industrial areas, and the like, containing a wide variety of cultural features, such as buildings, bridges, towers, etc., as well as interior components thereof, for which images (including those captured at different times for determining the presence of environmental changes) are desired by a variety of information analysis enterprises. Curiously, many if not most of such terrestrial regions are continuously illuminated by a relatively powerful narrowband radio frequency (RF) transmitter, such as television broadcast towers, creating a condition known as ‘RF daylight’. Because of the partial transparency to such RF emissions (especially at and below VHF and UHF frequencies) of many objects, including both natural vegetation and man-made structures, these RF-daylight signals can be expected to be reflected/scattered off cultural features (including both exterior and interior surfaces) of an illuminated region.